Sharing and Caring
by CounterKnight291543
Summary: Originally uploaded by myself as a gift for driftingstar over on AO3. Pawnshippers on here who haven't read it, here's an early Christmas present :3 Set in a similar AU as Crossed Souls & Bittersweet Heat, although this isn't canon with those and wouldn't really fit with what I have planned for those two within that series!


Sharing and Caring

"Yugo."

"Yugo…" Yuri whispered louder, only for the boy lying innocently across from him to show absolutely no response.

"YUGO!" Yuri roared, turning over onto his side and reaching across the bed to slap the other boy's face. "You impudent fool wake up!"

Yugo simply groaned and opened his eyes a fraction, hoping soon to be back dreaming of dragons and D-Wheels. "Wha-What time is it…?" he grumbled, his eyes eventually adjusting to the light to see an annoyed looking Yuri sitting up in bed.

It wasn't a large bed by any means, but Yugo liked it. It was a three-quarter length bed and it was as comfortable as the day he'd first slept in it, perfect for a male bachelor who lived alone. Tonight though, he wasn't alone.

He'd let Yuri stay the night. _Yuri_ , of all people. He was rude, selfish and narcissistic but he just couldn't turn him down. Ever since the end of the Dimensional War, Yuri had been looked down upon by everyone despite helping the Lancers to victory over Fusion. People were judging him based on an assumption that he was a crazed killer who carded duelists for fun. Yugo didn't like that.

He was a different person now, and although the Fusion user was a self-obsessed asshole, people weren't being fair to him. So, when Yuri asked if he could crash at his place whilst his apartment was being renovated, he really couldn't find it in himself to say no. He probably should have mentioned that he didn't have any spare beds though…

Yugo groaned into his pillow before shooting a glance at his alarm clock to Yuri's left. 3:37. "Whyyy?" Yugo mumbled, a hint of anger in his voice.

Yuri turned to look at Yugo, his magenta eyes searching the darkness to glimpse Yugo's soft features. "Oh, you're awake too? I can't sleep either," Yuri whispered with a giggle, knowing full well Yugo had been sound asleep when he woke him.

Yugo sighed and sat up like Yuri, his back propped against the wooden backboard that extended from the bedframe. They were sat as far away from each other as possible, with Yuri placed precariously on the edge, almost like he was scared of accidently touching Yugo. That was strange Yugo thought, they were sort of friends after all, so why would it matter if Yuri accidently bumped into him while they slept?

Yugo brushed it off as if it was nothing and began to question Yuri as to why he was still awake so late. "Yuri it's the middle of the night what's so important that you have to wake me up at nearly 4 in the morning?" he asked, brushing one of his blonde bangs from his face.

Yuri sat in silence for a moment, the amused expression on his face replaced by a more serious one. "I already told you, I cannot sleep," he retorted, his face now becoming a picture of annoyance. "Why can't you seem to grasp this incredibly simple premise?"

Yugo could only growl at the remark. His mind wanted to jump on Yuri and hit him till _he_ grasped the premise that this was his room, his bed and his life Yuri was in at the moment. But his body was far too exhausted to do that, so he had to settle for growling. He folded his arms and stared straight ahead, trying his best to ignore the looks he was giving him.

After realising this could go on all night, Yugo turned to Yuri and glared at him through the darkness, the moonlight filtering through the curtains and catching the aquamarine in his eyes, turning them a fierce deep blue. "So why is it you can't sleep then Yuri?" he said through gritted teeth, trying his best to hold back his temper.

"Well there's a few things actually," Yuri started, waving his hands chauvinistically to signify this was going to be a long list. "Your duvet's thread count is severely lacking for starters, your choice of quilt is abhorrent, you snore far too loudly, your curtains are utterly useless and…" Yuri was hesitant, unsure of whether he should mention his last reason. "…I'm really cold."

Yugo was taken aback slightly by Yuri's admittance. He'd always thought that Yuri was as tough as they came, trained by Academia to endure and withstand the harshest of conditions out on the battlefield. Yugo had seen this himself when they had battled against and alongside each other. And yet, here he was, complaining about how cold he'd become. He really had changed.

Yugo felt a little bad. He folded his arms across his chest and looked apologetically in Yuri's direction, "Erm, there's no extra blankets or anything… so sorry I guess."

"Oh… never mind then…" Yuri sounded disappointed, a sadness filling his voice that Yugo had never heard before. His sombre and almost dejected tone made Yugo feel even worse.

Yuri lay back down and turned away from Yugo, still lying practically on the very edge of the bed.

Yugo sat there in silence feeling guilty. He had to help him. He was a guest in his house, and although they weren't the best of friends and Yuri was definitely not the nicest of people, he had an obligation to make his guest comfortable.

"Hmm," Yugo thought aloud trying to think of a solution. "You know, you could sleep a little closer to the middle of the bed, it is warmer there," he advised, spotting how far away Yuri really was from him.

There was no response. Yugo sighed and lay back down, shutting his eyes in defeat. He soon opened them again however as he heard Yuri making some kind of noise through the blackness. He was shivering.

Small, almost panicked breaths echoed through the room as Yuri tried to stop himself from making more noise by shutting his mouth. Instead the same noises just came from his nose, along with the quiet chattering of teeth.

This melted Yugo's heart. His once feared adversary, his greatest rival, had been reduced to a shuddering wreck by a slight chill. He had to do something. His stomach felt tight with guilt, his conscience stricken with a deep feeling of self-reproach. What could he do though…? He only really had one option.

Yugo flipped over to face Yuri's back, the other boy still as far as possible at the opposite end of the bed. He scooted over as quietly as he could, closing the distance between the two.

Before Yuri could ask what the movement was about, he felt the intense heat of Yugo's bare chest on his back and a pair of safe arms wrapping around his waist. He tensed up in fear, never having been this close to another person before. He tried to move but he couldn't, a warm glow having taken hold of his body as the other boy wrapped himself around him. Yuri thought about possibly getting up and running but their legs had become intertwined, preventing any escape from the thin duvet that covered them.

Escaping Yugo's hold was a thought he had entertained… until Yugo had bucked his hips and pressed his groin right up against Yuri's ass, the warmth penetrating both Yugo's boxers and Yuri's silks pyjamas with ease.

Yuri blushed hard, heat creeping up his neck as Yugo's face got closer to the nape of his neck till his lips were almost touching him, his hot breath teasing his skin.

It was a blissful feeling, to be this close to someone, and as much as Yuri wanted it… as much as he _needed_ it, he felt like he didn't deserve it.

Yuri suddenly pushed back at Yugo, placing a hand over his shoulder and trying to push the Synchro user away.

Yugo was confused at first, but then he heard another noise in the darkness. Crying.

"Yuri what's wrong?" Yugo bolted upright, his face a picture of concern in the faded moonlight. "I'm really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything, I was only trying to help."

"I don't deserve it!" he shouted, pulling the duvet fully over his head. He sobbed quietly into the fabric. "I'm not one of you, I don't deserve to be touched like that and I never have… the things I've done… I'm a monster!"

Yugo couldn't believe it. Tears started to sting his own eyes as he realised why Yuri had not wanted to get too close to him.

They'd got to him. All the people that had told him he was worthless, that he was a traitor, that he deserved nothing but pain and misery… they'd got to him.

 _Bastards._

They didn't know him. They didn't know what he'd done for them. They didn't know… what he'd become.

Yugo knew. Yugo knew that although he was a mean, condescending jackass, Yuri wasn't a bad person. His heart had always been in the right place. He was a good guy.

Yugo felt a surge of anger well up inside of him. Everyone should feel loved, to feel like they can share even the most basic of human emotions with another.

He blinked back his tears and placed a hand where Yuri's head lay, still covered by the duvet.

If anyone on this planet deserved to feel loved, to be hugged and embraced with heartfelt affection, it was Yuri.

"Y-Yuri," he choked, patting the strands of Yuri's hair that stuck out from the top of the duvet. "You're not a monster… of course you're allowed to be close to others, you deserve it more than anyone."

Yuri's crying slowed and he came out from underneath the duvet, immediately turning away from Yugo and facing the wall again. "They're right you know," he cried resignedly. "I'm Fusion scum… I deserve to be alone… no-one should care about me!"

"NO!" Yugo shouted desperately, catching Yuri completely off-guard. "You deserve everything good in this world and more… you're a beautiful person that just needs to be shown some love."

Yuri's breath caught in his throat at the remark. No-one had ever called him beautiful before.

"Let me show you that people really do care about you… please?" Yugo was almost begging. Wanting to make the other boy happy was just about the only thing he wanted in the world right now.

Yuri really wasn't sure what to say. Since the end of the war the only person who truly cared for him was well, himself. Why should he believe that all of a sudden _Yugo_ actually cared about him? They hadn't exactly been the best of friends since the end of the war. Hell, the only reason he'd asked to stay the night with Yugo in the first place was because he had literally no choice, not because they were friends. He didn't care for Yugo, and he thought Yugo didn't care for him. But now…

The way in which Yugo had leapt to his defence and tried to make him feel better was making him think otherwise. Maybe someone did care about him, maybe he didn't have to feel alone anymore…

This possibility and his hidden desire to feel Yugo's warmth once again was enough to convince him to let Yugo show him how much he cared.

There was a long silence before Yuri spoke, his voice quiet and still a little muffled behind the fabric of the duvet. "Ok… but only if you promise me you're not lying and this isn't some sick joke."

Yugo smiled and moved closer to Yuri, leaning over his head and whispering in his ear affectionately. "Yuri, I promise."

With Yugo's compassionate assurances still ringing in his ears, Yuri suddenly felt himself being flipped over so he was facing Yugo in the centre of the bed.

Yuri immediately noticed Yugo's eyes. They were glistening a brilliant crystal blue, tears coating them with a layer of sadness that was only softened by the caring look on his adorable face. Yugo was crying for _him._ He was crying because he cared about him.

 _He cared._

The sight was too much for Yuri. He threw his arm around Yugo's back and pulled himself tight into his chest, burying his face into the crook of the Syncho user's neck.

Yugo responded by warmly embracing the other boy, running his hand soothingly through the Fusion user's violet locks as he whispered further assurances in his ear.

After a while Yuri relaxed his grip a little and started to melt into Yugo's embrace. He eventually curled right into his arms, his head tucked firmly under Yugo's chin. They stayed like this for at least half an hour, cuddling in near silence, the connection between them never breaking.

For Yugo, the moment they were sharing only compounded the already limitless compassion he felt for Yuri. The way he'd been mistreated and misunderstood, Yugo felt like he was making up for the mistakes other people had made when judging Yuri. He knew that, even if it was just for a night, he could make him feel loved and accepted and that would help him overcome so much. That… and he felt something a little deeper for Yuri, almost as if the boy had taken up a space of his own in Yugo's big soft heart.

For Yuri, their moment together was the first time in his life he'd felt like someone actually cared about him. In Yugo's arms he felt safe, like he didn't have to worry about anything anymore, like he could just lie there and enjoy the heat they were sharing. He might not have all the material comforts he was used to, the silk sheets, the premium quality pillows, but he did have one thing that he really, really didn't want to let go of…

… _Yugo._

Eventually the pair fell asleep in each other's arms, both boys refusing to let go of one another even as the clock ticked well into the afternoon of the next day.

Yugo awoke at around 1 o'clock, Yuri still wrapped around his body snoring lightly. He smiled and leant down to kiss the forehead of the other boy, earning a quiet groan from him as he started to finally wake up.

Neither of them moved. After a while Yuri broke the silence with a somewhat deadpan quip that made Yugo grin ear-to-ear,

"Yugo, you better not tell Yuya or Yuto about this or you're dead, you understand?"

Yugo just laughed and squeezed him tighter, his smile growing even wider as he looked down and saw how much Yuri was blushing at the realisation that he'd spent the night clinging on to Yugo.

"I won't… as long as you let me stay over at your place tonight, mine's being renovated," he lied with a mischievous wink.

Yuri yelped awkwardly and burrowed into Yugo's chest to avoid his gaze, trying his best to hide the joyous smile that had creeped its way onto his reddening lips.


End file.
